Where Did You Get THAT?
by JenniferLaMontagne
Summary: Garcia and Emily notice a certain something on JJ's collarbone. Set around late season two.


**A/N: This is just a silly little one-shot may or may not be inspired by true events ;)**

**Thank you in advance if you review, it takes no more than a minute to write if you liked the piece, and also say what you liked about it, I like to have stuff to see what I'm doing right, or what I need to improve on.**

**Also, check out my other stories, and read to my A/N at the end of this chapter too, for information on the "_Profilers Choice Awards." _**

**Thank you!**

* * *

JJ moaned softly at the loss of contact as Will removed his lips from hers, dropping his head down to place gently kisses to the side of her neck. Her hands roamed through his hair, locking at the wrists behind his neck. She pulled his head closer to her neck, her breathing increasing rapidly.

She panted as he felt his hands run along her sides, sending waves of heat across her skin. Her eyes rolled as she tried to control her breathing. She didn't know what it was that came over whenever Will was near; she never usually lost control so easily.

"Will…" she breathed, feeling his breath on her collarbone. His fingers played at the hem of her tank top, pulling it up over her head. She gave a chuckle as he threw it behind him, not caring where it landed.

His lips met hers once more, his tongue sliding into her mouth, duelling furiously with hers for space.

Once more, his head dipped down, sucking at her collarbone again. JJ whimpered as she felt his lips brush against her skin, feeling that oh-so-familiar twinge that meant that she would be seeing a red mark there in the morning. She wondered whether to ask Will to stop, but quickly dismissed the idea as he started on another area of her skin. Oh well, she thought, moving her body flush against his, she'll just wear a shirt that covers the top part of her chest.

* * *

"Derek!" JJ shrieked as Morgan's bottle of water flew out of his hand with the lid off. He reached to grab the plastic bottle too late and the liquid poured all over the front of JJ's navy blouse.

"I'm sorry JJ…" he said smoothly, picking up some paper towels and making his way over to the blonde, "…Let me dry you off…"

JJ rolled her eyes, "What a lovely offer..." she said dryly, pulling at her shirt, "I have to go change…"

She left the break room quickly, sending a death glare in Derek's direction as she passed him.

* * *

"Shit…" she murmured as she surveyed the contents of her locker in the changing rooms. Of course, the day when she really didn't want to wear a lower cut shirt, that's all she had. Sighing, she reached over to Emily's locker and opened it, seeing if her colleague had any more suitable shirts. Nope.

Slowly, JJ un-buttoned her wet shirt and hung it up on one of the hooks, and reached into her locker. Pulling the purple T-shirt over her head, she wished in her head it wasn't as low down as she remembered.

Turning to the mirror, JJ rolled her eyes as she saw that the scooped neck shirt's neckline curved lower than she wanted. She ran her ringer over the angry red mark that was clearly displayed on her collarbone, and she swore that there was another faint red mark a few centimetres from the first one. Damn, that man.

Okay, she thought, reaching for her purse. If she could just get her concealer then- and this would be the day that she hadn't brought her make-up bag with her. Great, she cursed Will in her head. Hastily, she pushed all of her hair in front of her shoulders, praying that she didn't move her head to much throughout the day.

JJ turned as she heard a knock at the door, and she called out a faint, 'Yeah?' before shoving all her belongings back into her locker.

The door opened half ways, and JJ heard Hotch's voice from behind it.

"JJ? We need to deliver this profile soon…"

She bit her lip and sighed, "Okay Hotch, coming…"

* * *

"Wheels up in thirty…," Hotch told the team, collecting his files once the briefing was done, and headed up to his office, presumably to call his sitter to tell them that he wouldn't be collecting Jack later.

JJ, as usual was the last to leave, turning off the screens and sorted out everyone's folders to be given out on the jet. As she was just closing the last one, she heard the door slam. Glancing up, she saw Garcia and Emily standing in front of her; both women had their arms folded.

"Umm, guys?," JJ half-smiled at her friends, gesturing past them at the door, "It's nearly time for us to-"

"Oh no Princess," Garcia raised her hand, "We're your best friends, right?"

JJ frowned and nodded, unsure as to where this was going.

"And you would never lie or withhold information to us?," Emily asked, her eyes wide.

JJ looked at each of her friends, crossing her arms,

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" Garcia exclaimed pointing at the shaming red mark, clearly on show since JJ had tucked her hair behind her shoulders after giving the profile.

JJ's heart started to beat faster; she didn't want to tell them about Will just yet, her mind raked through different explanations, before she settled on an appropriate one.

"I...uh…burnt myself on a curling iron this morning," she explained, smiling. She quickly un-tucked her hair, letting it fall down straight again.

JJ moved to walk through the gap between the two agents when Garcia stopped her again,

"But Jayje…your hair isn't curly today…"

JJ felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink, wishing she had thought more about her excuse.

"Um…," she said, looking up at Garcia, a slightly guilty look on her face.

Garcia shrieked in response, "I knew it! I KNEW IT!," she shouted clapping her hands together, "I told you!," she said smugly to her brunette friend that was now standing looking at the carpet.

"Who is he?"

JJ laughed at the bluntness of Emily's tone, smiling, she replied "Nobody you know…"

Garcia clicked her fingers, "Em! She smiled…that means we _do_ know him! Oh my God…is it Hotch?! I know you two have this whole Batman-and-Robin thing going on but I don't know whether I can see you two toge-"

Garcia trailed off as JJ doubled over laughing, shaking her head, "No," she said, her voice shaking with laughter, "It's not Hotch…"

"Rossi then…I never thought you'd go for the 'playa' types J…"

"It's nobody on the team, Garcia!" JJ argued, trying to push past the two women again, realising that they were going to be on the jet very late indeed.

"Oh _noooo_" Emily drawled, stepping back to cover the door's handle, "You're not going anywhere until you tell us his name…"

JJ sighed, crossing her arms, mulling over her choices.

"Just his name? And you'll let me leave? That's it?"

"For now…"

"James…" JJ said, moving towards Emily.

Emily moved quickly and looked at Garcia, who was clearly going over every conversation that she and JJ had ever had that had contained the name, James.

Hadgvkahdvbahd

"So when will you be back?"

"I'm not sure, Will…this case is pretty bad, and we have no leads…", JJ paced back and forth in her office.

"I'll be flyin' home tomorrow mornin', alright?"

"Yeah babe, I'll try and get down to New Orleans this weekend if we're done…"

"Okay, Cher, I'll see you then…"

"Bye then"

"Bye, honey…," JJ smiled at the term of endearment, his voice filling her ears.

"Oh, and Will?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever leave so much as a _scratch_ on any visible part of my body ever again, you will not be getting laid for a long time…clear?"

* * *

**A/N: The Profiler's Choice Awards nomination ballot is live! Any story or author needs FOUR nominations in any given category to get on the voting ballot for that category, so nominations are extremely important.**

**Ballot and rules (please read them!) are here (remove spaces): fan fiction topic/74868/69379386/1/**

**Fanfictions published, updated, or completed between September 1, 2011, and August 31, 2012, are eligible. Works need NOT be complete.**

**Please go and check out all of the categories, and vote for your favourite story, don't think someone else will!**


End file.
